


Surprise!

by naynaymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynaymous/pseuds/naynaymous
Summary: Having been dealing with a busy week, it was not a surprise that Doyoung had forgotten his birthday again this year.His family made sure that he received a spectacular birthday.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, I'm back again after a day. I made this in a rush since I forgot that today is already February 1st not tomorrow. So yes, this is another common birthday fict that was actuallly inspired by a comic book i read when I was younger. Do enjoy!

Doyoung woke up to the unusual silemce of his house. No screaming, no rushed footsteps, no loud sound of cartoon from the television.

Nothing.

'Am i still dreaming?'

Days like this are rare considering taht he lived in a household with three very active children.

"Jaehyun?"

Doyoung muttered sleepily as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

His body felt sore not because he was engaged in any activities the night before (he can't wjth the kids constantly knocking at the door after having a bad dream) but he had been busy with work the whole week and finally got to rest for the weekend.

Doyoung turned to his side, facing Jaehyun's side of the bed expecting said person to still be sleeping since he heard no reply from the latter but was surprised to find it empty.

That seemed to wake Doyoung up completely, all the will to laze around all day completely gone.

"Jaehyun??"

Doyoung half screamed as he rushed to open the bedroom's door.

He was greeted by the sight of empty hallway. Doyoung coukd hear no other sound other than his own slightly ragged breath.

"DONGHYUCK? JENO? JISUNG?"

Doyoung was panicking as he shouted his sons' name as he scrambled throught the hallway, checking each one of their rooms and getring more panicked each time he came across another empty room.

This had never happened before. Doyoung was alaays the first one to wake up, prepare the breakfast and waking up the rest or else he might wake up to a burning kitchen.

In his panic, Doyoung came across the digital clock in Donghyuck and Jeno's shared room.

10 05

The clock read and Doyoung just reallized how late did he wake up today.

Doyoung reached the end of the hallway which lead to the living room and just like any other place in the house, it was empty.

He made his way across the living room and for the first time since Doyoung woke up, he found a sign that someone was in the house before them.

On the table in the dining room was a plate of pancake covered neatly in plastic wrap. 

Next to the plate was Doyoung's favorite coffee mug that has the writing 'best mum in the world', a gift from his children last year.

'Ah right, it's february first today'

Doyoung thought as he took a seat in front of the plate, grabbing the card placed neatly in front of the flower pot that contained fresh roses in it.

Happy birthday mom! 

Haechan, Jisung, Papa and I worked very hard to clean the house and prepared the breakfast for you ( we are sorry that it's just pancakes but we can't make anything else )

Doyoung smiled as he read the first bit of the letter. 

The handwriting changed throughout the second half of the chapter. Doyoung knew this handwriting, it was that of the man he had been together with for more than 10 years.

I'm taking the kids out with me today so you can relax. As Jeno mentioned before, I have cleaned the house and did the laundry (yes I woke up at 4 am to do all this thank god u are a deep sleeper). It made me realized how hard you have been working all this time so please don't get too stressed in the future. Happy birthday and I love you. :)

P.s. I made some coffee in the kitchen using the coffee beans Johnny sent from America, it is really good.

Doyoung giggled at the last bir of the letter. It had been a long time since they said the words 'I love you' to each other since they were both adults now and didn't really need to express love through worda anymore.

Still, it didn't stop Doyoung from feeling giddy like a highschool girl.

Doyoung finished the breakfast slowly, enjoying the relaxing morning for the first time in forever.

Having kids in his life really did bring a lot of joy but sometimes he really needed some alone time like this.

After cleaning up the dishes and the table, Doyoung went back to his room to retrieve his cell phone and dialed a number,

"Hello Taeyong, do you want to hang out today?"

\---

"Papa I'm sleepy,"

Donghyuck whined as he snuggled to his father's side. 

The four of them were seated on a park bench after they finished watching a movue and eating lunch.

"I'm sleepy too Haechan,"

said boy ignored his father's words as he continued whining. A rest day for Doyoung really was a stress day for Jaehyun.

Never had he thought that taking care of three children together could be very difficult. 

Well, particularly taking care of Donghyuck who was very cute but also had too much energy for a six years old.

Jeno was playing his phone quietly as his brother Jisung slept on his shoulder, drool was so close to coming out if his mouth.

Jaehyun glamced at his watch,

3 00 pm

It was almost time to pick up the cake they ordered.

"Jeno, please wake your brother up and Haechan, stop whining we need to get you mom's cake. I promise I will buy ice cream if we can start walking back now,"

Donghyuck's eyes immediately widened at the statement and just like that, the previosuly whining boy immediately shut his mouth.

Really, bribing Donghyuck had always been easy.

The walk to the bakery was peaceful save for Donghyuck's occasional singing that received some smile and compliments from passerbies.

They reached the store by 3 30 and after picking up the cake, Jaehyun and the boys immediately went to order some food home from a takeout restaurant ( Jaehyun really can't afford tk mess up the day by cooking.)

By 5, as they neared home, Jaehyun called Taeyong who picked up the phone after the fifth ring.

"Hello, this is Taeyong. Who is this?"

Taeyong answered with alien's voice. Jaehyun laughed a little at his friend's act.

"Don't act like you don't know it's me. It's Jaehyun. Where are you and Doie right now?"

"IS THAT UNCLE TAEYONG? HI UNCLE" 

Haechan yelled from Jaehyun's side as he tried to take the phone from his papa's hand.

"Hi Hyuckie, nice hearing from you?"

Taeyong replied knowing that Jaehyun would put the phone on speaker for his son to hear.

"Jeno, say hi to uncle Taeyong!"

Donghyuck said as he grabbed his twin to move closer towards the phone.

"Hello uncle Taeyong,"

Jeno greeted politely before immediately going back to pick up Jsiung who looked so ready to start a fight with a stray cat.

"Hello Jeno,"

Taeyong greeted back, his voice resonated throught the air from the phone's speaker.

"Where are you and Doie right now?"

Jaehyun repeated his question again as he turned off the phone's speaker and putting it back against his ears.

"We are still in the shopping mall but Doyoung is paying right now so we might come back soon,"

"Please hold him back for a little while, come back with him after about an hour,"

Jaehyun glanced at his clock. Yep he would take at least an hour to prepare everything.

"Roger that."

\---

"Are you sure you don't wanna drop by for a while?"

Doyoung asked Taeyong as they walked to the entrance of the apartment complex. 

"Yes, I'm tired Do. I'm heading straight home after this,"

Taeyong faked a tired sigh at that, even going as far as cracking his body to look more convincing.

"But you were the one who dragged me for another round of walk around the mall. You didn't seem tired back then,"

Doyoung eyed his best friend suspiciously but Taeyong remained unbothered.

"I am tired now, now shoo shoo,"

With that, Taeyong was pushing Doyoung into the building and immediately ran away before the latter could ask him anither question.

'What's wrong with him?'

Doyoung's walk to his room was relatively quiet. The apartment's lift was empty, it seemed that everyone decided to stay out for the weekend.

The hallway in front of his apartment was also quiet and even though he really enjoyed the silence, Doyoung found himself missing the antics of his three children.

"I'm home,"

Doyoung said as he entered his home, a habbit that he developed ever since he moved in with Jaehyun.

Of course, nobody answered him. What did Doyoung expect.

It was another round of silence through the darkness of the apartment (Doyoung didn't bother turning on the light since he felt kinda mellow) before he heard the sound of footsteps in the dark.

"WHO'S THERE?"

Doyoung shouted as he flicked his shopping bag around. He must have looked stupid doing that.

"It's me Doie,"

A voice said and Doyoung felt a familiar backhug, his body immediately relaxed.

"Happy birthday mommy! Happy birthday mommy!"

Then from the kitchen area came his three children rushing forward with a huge cake on their little hands, too big that it required both Jeno and Donghyuck to hold the cake Jisung juat tagged along behind his brothers while clapping excitedly.

"Make a wish mommy!"

The two said as they shoved the candle-lit cake towards Doyoung's face. It must have illuminated his wide grin perfectly.

The light was turned on after Doyoung blew the candle and the four of them settled into the dining table as Jaehyun brought out the takeouts to be heated.

The dining room was fully decorated with colourful paper and birthday decorations. A banner saying 'Happy birthday' was hanging dangerously low from the ceiling.

'It must have taken them some time to do this,'

Doyoung finally understood the part Taeyong played in the planning of everything.

The delicious smell of the heated takeout wafter throught the air and Doyoung couldn't help but hummed at the aroma.

"Where did you hide them? I really can't smell any food when I entered the house,"

Doyoung asked hus husband who just laughed gleefully.

"It's a secret,"

Doyoung hoped it wasn't hidden in any weird place.

The celebration went on until 10 30 at night. The five of them ate dinner, cut the cake (and somehow finishing them) and watched a movie together. Doyoung didn't think he could have a more perfect birthday.

Soon, it was time to tuck the kids back to bed.

'The three of them must be tired'

Doyoung thought as he looked at Haechan and Jisung who was already fast asleep in each other's hold and Jeno who was trying so hard to stay awake.

Jaehyun carried Jeno and Haechan to their bed while Doyoung carried Jisung to his separated room.

After wishing the three goodnight, finally Jaehyun and Doyoung were left alone.

"Thank you for today,"

Doyoung said as he leaned in to give his huband's lips to which the latter accepted gratefully, moving his hand to cup Doyoung's face.

"The day hasn't ended yet love,"

Jaehyun said in a low voice when both of them leaned back. The dim lighting of the house illuminated his handsome face who was holding out a cheeky smirk, dimples on full display.

Jaehyun's hands moved to hug Doyoung's waist and were gradually creeping lower as time went by.

Doyoung felt a shiver ran down his spine.

"Not now Jaehyun, the kids van wake up any moment,"

Doyoung said as he panicked a little. Jaehyun didn't reply to his statement and instead looped his hand around the former's wrist while guiding him to their bedroom.

Soon the two of them were on the bed ans as Jaehyun climbed on top of Doyoung, he finally whispered in a dangerously low voice,

"They are fast asleep now, it's time for you to receive my present."

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe sorry I can't really write smut so what happens afterwards are up to your imagination. Once again, happy birthday Doyoung!!!


End file.
